


Blackmail shall do

by EliolovesOliver



Series: Dami's Diary [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Referenced timkon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver





	Blackmail shall do

Journal, 

Grayson has once again decided to grace us with his presence by visiting from Gothams sister city Blüdhaven for four consecutive work days.

This has made me realise the benefits of having him around for such an extended period of time. As such I have decided to implement a plan to ensure Graysons stay becomes a permanent arrangement. 

Yet the fabled puppy eyes had no effect. It however proved to be an excellent way to repel Todd and Drake, both flinching and running at the sight.

As such in have called for reinforcements; Jonathan Kent and Collin Wilkes.

This proved to be unsuccessful as they were useless and simply played a foolish children's game and slapped their hands together while chanting about confectionary. 

And as such I was reduced to seeking out help from Drake. I know, Journal I have sunk far to seek help from the weakest of my father's brood, but it cannot be helped. Say what you will about Drake but he is a master of deception and sneakery, as well as being second only to father in terms of detective work. I have come to realise this when I spied on him and seared into my mind the image of him canoodling with the Clone. This shall be my leverage to ensure Drake abides by my law.

That being said I hear my name being screamed. This means Drake has finally found my blackmail photos, sketches and my demands. 

I will have to deal with this.

Adieu,  
The Dark Knight


End file.
